La Pirilacha
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred y Arthur, Martín y Manuel, ambos esperando a recibir un papel para irse a casa, todo bien hasta que el argentino comienza a cantar algo de Manu –A Inglaterra le gusta el pi, le  gusta el pi...!–eso realmente insulto al inglés  USxUK ArgxChi.


No tengo la intención de insultar a Arthur, pero Argentina creo que sí :D, escuchen "La Pirilacha" en youtube si quieren antes de leer el fic para mayor entendimiento.

**Parejas:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra y ArgentinaxChile.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y LatinHetalia junto a todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Doble sentido, canciones chilenas.

Días como cualquiera era uno de aquellos. Alfred y Arthur habían venido a retirar un importante documento a una de las salas, el problema era que tenían que esperar y por desgracia del inglés y también de su contrario Argentina también esperaba el recado con Chile. Estaban los cuatro dedicándose extrañas miradas, menos Alfred que no tenía inconvenientes con la naciones latinas por ahora.  
>Inglaterra tampoco las tenía con Chile, pero sí con el argentino, no se llevaban del todo bien.<p>

–¿Cómo era esa canción que cantabas Manu? estoy seguro que fue hecha para Inglaterra–se rascó la cabeza tratando de acordarse.

–¿De qué wea estai hablando? – la fría indiferencia de Chile hacia su vecino era evidente.

–La Piri, La piri... ¡la pirilacha! –se acordó con una sonrisa.

Chile se volvió pálido casi trasparente gelatina al escuchar que canción le cantaría a Inglaterra quien conversaba a gusto con Estados Unidos a tres o cuatro metros de ellos –¡Por favor no! –

–Esto va para ti Inglés – se afinó la voz carraspeándola.

El británico chasqueó la lengua para prestar un mínimo de atención al argentino mientras esperaba su turno.

–A Inglaterra le gusta el **pi**, le gusta el **pi**...! –

Inglaterra, que había conservado la calma cruzándose de piernas al lado del americano no soportó tal insulto a su persona, hablaba inglés ciertamente pero no era un ignorante como para no entender el español. Se paró directamente hacia el argentino que sonreía para continuar la canción al tiempo que Estados Unidos le miraba extrañado.

–Le gusta el **pi**so encerado... ~–continuó con gracia cuando el inglés estaba lo bastante cerca para golpearlo.

La corrección, obviamente intencionada molestó más al británico, lo iba a golpear hasta dejarlo en el suelo, o vaya que sí.  
>Lo iba a hacer, cuando en su muñeca siente la fricción de la mano del norteamericano que se había parado, le preguntó que hacía entre otras trivialidades, Arthur suspiró comprendiendo que su amante no había entendido ni mierda de lo hablado o de la intención argentina.<p>

–Yo sé que a vos te encanta el piso encerado de Estados Unidos–

–¡Te voy a matar puto argentino! –

–¡Iggy, Iggy! –lo detuvo de nuevo América.

–Pero está diciendo que a mí me encanta tu **pi**... –

– Yes, yes. Mi piso encerado...¿no te gusta mi piso encerado? –

–Bu-bueno Al-Alfred... –tartamudeaba.

–¿Te gustaría sucio? –

Arthur en una morbosa imagen se imagino esa parte del estadounidense sucia –¡Nooo! –

–Entonces déjalo en que te gusta mi piso y no discutas con él hoy... –su voz era suave y comprensiva.

Era de las pocas oportunidades en que el americano parecía más maduro que el inglés.  
>Manuel, dando un poco de su parte se llevó a Argentina a un rincón oscuro, no para hacer cosas depravada cabe aclarar sino para que dejara en paz al británico de una vez por todas.<p>

–Te va a matar... –

–¿Por qué? –rió con gracia.

–Mira que hay que ser muy weon para andar insultando a Inglaterra–

–No lo insulto che, le digo las verdades – alegó ante el chilenito – Y también sé que a vos te encanta mi **pi**so encerado Manu... –

–¿Ehh? ¿Por qué mierda crei que me gusta y más el tuyo? entiende que no soy fleto

–Por esa caliente noche... –se aproximó a territorio chileno. Recibió el combo de su vida en el intento.

–Yo no me acuerdo de esa noche, estaba borracho. Sólo no lo molestes y no me hagas una escenita de celo... –las mejillas chilenas eran un verdadero horno.

Al regresar del oscuro rincón el chileno y el argentino Arthur sufrió un cambio de actitud total al toparse nuevamente con el latino.

–¿En que iba? ¡Ah, ya me acorde! –rió haciendo caso omiso a la conversación que había tenido con el chileno.

Manuel se estrelló la mano contra la cara, bueno, si mataban al argentino lo mataban sólo a él, lo malo es que si Arthur se enteraba de los derechos de autor la canción era por desgracia chilena y quizá le llegara igualmente la bronca a él.

–Abre las **piee,** abre las **piee**...! –

Mientras cantaba el argentino se reía y se reía y Arthur se retorcía y se retorcía de la rabia, si su pareja sólo tuviera cerebro en vez de hamburguesas en la cabeza se daría cuenta que el argentino lo estaba insultando, lo llamaba puto.

–Abre las piezas del fondo~ –

–Pasa la **ra**, pasa la **ra**...! –

–Pasa la radio portátil~–

–Te duele el **pi**, te duele el **pi**...!–

–Te duele el pies izquierdo~ –

–Te cayo un **co**, te cayo un **co**...!–

–Te cayo un combo de acero~–

Arthur estaba que lo mataba si no fuera por la mano de Estados Unidos junto a la suya que le devolvía un poco la calma. El argentino notó que esas partes ya no le afectaban así que se fue directamente a otro párrafo de la curiosa y malpensada canción.

–Tengo la sospecha grande~ –

–De que tu **pi**, de que tu **pi**...! –

–De que tu piano de pola~ –

–Ya no se **pa**, ya no se **pa**...!–

–Ya no se para que sirve~ –

–Tiene las **cue**, tiene las **cue**...! –

–Tiene las cuerdas cortadas~ –

–Yo sí que lo mato! ¿qué no se me para? ¡se me para mil veces más que a ti maldito argentino! –

No aguantó pero otra vez mister héroe detuvo la matanza entre ambas naciones.

–Por favor Arthur, compórtate. ¿Quién es ahora el infantil? –

–¡Por la mierda Alfred, me está insultando! ¡dice que no se me para!–

–What? sólo he escuchado que te gusta el **pi**so encerado, que abras las **pie**zas del fondo y que te duele el **pi**e izquierdo además de que tiene la sospecha que tu **pi**ano no sirva ¿tan terrible es eso? –

Arthur entró en colapso, siempre lograba mantenerse mucho más estable que el argentino en sus riñas pero ese día el argentino al insultarle indirectamente y más encima con: Alfred no entiendo nada, sacarlo de quicio le resulto más fácil.  
>El inglés se fue al baño a esperar su turno, ni siquiera dejo que el norteamericano le siguiera.<p>

Se fueron al retirar los papeles ambas naciones, finalmente a casa. Quizá ese día lo único que ocuparía la mente de Inglaterra era si declararle guerra a Argentina o olvidar la vergüenza que paso. La canción era chilena, pero desconfiaba que un aliado como lo era aquella nación estuviera interesado en insultarlo.

–¿Y al final de cuentas es verdad que no te gusta el piso encerado Arthur? –

El mayor refunfuñó. –Bueno sí, me gusta el piso encerado... –agachó la cabeza.

–¿Enserio? –

–Sí, pero escucha esto... sólo me gusta tu **pi**so encerado ¿entiendes? ningún otro –le dijo rojo como los tomates de España a su amante.

Estados Unidos lo abrazó y le dio las gracias, se sentía importante al tener el único "piso encerado" que le gustaba a Inglaterra. Si Alfred hubiera entendido, quizá su reacción habría sido otra, por desgracia, no entendió. Alfred tenía que ser.

FIN.

**N.A: **Yo soy de Chile :D y esta canción (La pirilacha) la cantamos junto a unas amigas cuando estamos aburridas y me dio la idea de hacer un fic como éste además de lo que dijo al final Inglaterra es bastante comprometedor y pornoso, lastima que el gringo no la capte.

**Pi**-co = Miembro masculino del hombre (?)


End file.
